


Good Dogs Don't Talk

by CrispyDen



Category: Bravest Warriors (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Bottom!Danny, Knotting, M/M, NSFW, abo? i guess?, dogboy chris, i couldnt sleep, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyDen/pseuds/CrispyDen
Summary: Chris wakes up with dog ears and a tail after supposedly taking his vitamin B12. He finds himself tracking down an aroma that has him ready to pleasure whoever it belonged to. His lack of speech complicates his mission to find this source proves... interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt sleep at all here you go

With the sun setting on Mars, the Bravest Warriors were getting ready for bed. Well, Wallow was already asleep in his recliner, snoring away with Impossibear sleeping curled up on his stomach. Chris wandered around with his Bee, seemingly looking for something. The blonde looked high and low before glancing to Wallow.

 

“Hey Wallow, have you seen my B12? I can’t find it,” Chris asked. 

The man in orange peeked open an eye before reaching beside him, his fingers feeling at the side of his chair. 

Without looking, he handed a rattling bottle to his teammate. “Sounds like there’s only one left.”

“Ah, thank you!” Chris replied as he shook the pill into his mouth.

He walked back to his bedroom with a happy smile, chewing away at the vitamin. Chris took a running start at his bed, flopping hard down on it with a joyful laugh. The day had been exhausting yet, eventful. Danny said that he had an experiment he needed to test later in the week. Truth be told, Chris loved seeing anything Danny made and also would be more than happy to help with the experiment even. The blonde cuddled up with his Bee sticker-pet after pulling the thick comforter over himself. It was best to sleep with thicker blankets due to sometimes, the cold of the Mars night would seep into the hideout. 

Late into the night, Chris began to scratch at his head. He felt his head spinning, like he was falling. Surprise came to him when he plummeted onto the hard floor, wrapped up in his blankets. Once he hit the floor, he yelped. Chris held his throat after he made the sound. Moving out of the blankets, Chris noticed something right away. His nails were long, thick, black claws. He felt his throat again and a whimper came out. An inner sense of balance was almost all but gone as Kirkman tried to stand up. He slowly made his way to his mirror, more surprise slapped him. Folded over dog ears poked from his hair and a matching wagging tail. What the hell was going on? Panic whimpers uttered from his throat as he tried to speak again. It was useless but he had to try. Chris leaned against a wall when it felt like the room was swaying. Something was on the air, making the blonde’s body grow hot. He moved to the floor, sniffing along the floor until he reached the air vent. Chris inhaled the intoxicating aroma before his body tensed. Hair standing on end as well as his pajama pants growing a bit tight for him. Chris panted softly at the sudden arousal and the desperate desire to seek out this heat scent was overpowering his exhaustion. 

Chris crawled along the floors of the hideout, following his nose towards the elevator. It was strange but, he already knew where this smell was coming from. Only Danny’s room was in the sublevels of the hideout. He had to be careful to get into Danny’s room without his Bread Goblin hearing. Something about the fact that what Chris was hunting was right behind the door made his blood boil. The blonde growled as he felt the door and pried his claws into the seams. Chris gave a small hiss as he managed to pull the door open just enough for him to climb through. Of all the doors in the hideout, Danny had to have the one that opened horizontally. The stench of Danny hit Chris like a bus, driving him wild. Pupils dilated, Kirkman climbed through the door gap before landing silently on the floor. Danny was laying face down on his bed, covers on the floor. His room was filthy, cluttered and food scattered around. But that all Chris cared about was that all he could smell was Danny’s oder. Danny’s snoring was reassuring as he climbed carefully onto the mattress. He needed to get his friend’s boxers off without him waking up. The blonde looked at his claws for a moment before tearing a sizable hole in the Latino’s undergarment. Saliva pooled in Kirkman’s mouth at the sight of Vasquez’s pump butt. Chris ran his hands over the smooth, naturally tanned skin before spreading the cheeks. He couldn’t stand it anymore, leaning down and licking at Danny’s hole. 

A sound muttered from Vasquez once Chris pushed his tongue inside. Danny tensed at the feeling of the blonde’s tongue lapping at his inner walls. Chris pulled back slightly, moving himself out of his pajama pants. Danny shifted, moving to look behind him.

 

“Chris? What ar-” Danny was cut short when Chris jerked his hips back towards him. “Ch-Chris what are you doing?”

 

The blonde growled as he held onto Danny’s hips, rubbing his hard erection against the

wet hole.  The Latino’s body was shaking in heavy confusion all though, he didn’t mind the feeling of Chris. He kept as still as possible when the pain of his teammate entering him. Vasquez gave a shout when Chris pushed in deeper but the blonde swiftly clasped a hand over Danny’s mouth. Kirkman snarled at Danny trying to move around, slamming into the Latino to make him keep still. It was way too much for the man in red, his insides full of Chris. Danny pushed a pillow to his mouth once Kirkman held onto his hips tightly, rocking the other male at a quick pace. The blonde’s tongue hung out as he panted, sweat ran down his heated skin. Vasquez gripped his pillow tightly, moaning into the old cotton. He had to wonder what gotten into his teammate but then again, he didn’t really care at the moment. Chris was much larger than Danny could have ever imagined! Bed squeaking, rocking and Chris’ hot panting was all that filled the room. Tail wagging at a rapid pace, Chris pulled Danny’s wrists to make him sit up. Vasquez winced hard, as he sank down even further down on Chris’ cock. Once Danny made a sound, the blonde bit down on the tanned shoulder. Blood trickled down Danny’s shoulder and chest, it even felt like Chris’ member was ramming into his stomach. 

Sweat glistened on them both, the air was hot enough to choke someone. Danny whispered something in Spanish, making Chris move a hand down to his teammate’s touch-starved erection. Stroking him slowly, Chris held Danny close to his chest with a loud whimper. Vasquez reached backwards, his hand feeling Kirkman’s sweat-drenched hair.

“You gonna cum, boy?” Danny said with smile, speaking like he was talking to a dog.

Chris could only nod, nuzzling his nose into Danny’s neck. The Latino cried out in pleasure at Chris drilling deeper. The blonde’s member began to swell, a knot preventing him from fully entering Danny. With a vicious thrust, the knot went into the other man. Danny gave a shout at the expansion along with Chris’ rapid thrusts. 

“C’mon boy, you can do it,” Vasquez tried to encourage Chris further.

The blonde wrapped his arms tightly around Danny’s torso, his hips jerking and twitching. Danny smiled as Chris’ hot seed filled his insides. As Chris continued his ejaculation, the Latino pet the other’s golden lockes. 

“Looks like you got ahold of my experiment a bit early, huh?” Danny said with a hand on his slightly swollen stomach. 

Chris tilted his head a bit, carefully trying to pull out. It was useless without causing pain to Danny, the knot was too engorged. 

“Shhh, calm down. It was a special pill that was supposed toe the ingester the abilities of an animal. Looks like it just gave you dog ears, tail and instincts.” He gave a light chuckle, “Especially breeding. It should wear off within the day.”

The blonde kissed at Danny’s neck, finally able to pull out. The tan man moaned softly before turning to face Chris. He smiled as he felt the golden dog ears, kissing the blonde’s forehead.

“Good boy, Chris.” Vasquez said with a gentle smile. 

Kirkman nuzzled against the other man’s chest, tail thumping against the bed. He almost didn’t want this to end. It was nice to have Danny’s attention in this way. Chris felt important. He was after all… Danny’s good boy. 


End file.
